Coma
by Rabiablueskies
Summary: There won‘t be a summery, cause the story is an one-shot.


Laying on the hospital bed was a teen boy. His wonderful sky blue eyes were closed and his raven black hair were sticked like glue on his forehead. Next to him sat a red haired woman, Maddie and a black haired man, Jack. Maddie's violet eyes were watching the boy as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Danny", she hissed quietly and her hand hold the boy's one. Jack sat next to her. His hand on her shoulders and his eyes watched the boy.

The door opened and a teen girl with red hair walked in. Holding three cups of water for each one. "Mom...how is he?", she asked quietly. Her responding was only a shrug. "Is... he going to be ... okay?", a other girl asked as she entered the room. Her black hair were put in a bun and her violet eyes weren't shining anymore. Of the corner of Sam's eye, she saw his other friend, Tucker. He put his arm around he shoulder to comfort her. "He is. He's strong you saw him.", he answered and smiled a bit. He's strong.

Danny, a 14 year old boy who had an accident. One day ago, he went with his best friends Sam, a vegetarian goth and Tucker, a techno-nerd, down to the lab of his parents. His parents are ghost hunters and they built a portal, which opens a bridge between the ghost zone and the human realm. Danny and his friends were looking everywhere to find something interesting 'till they saw the portal. Sam dared Danny to go inside the portal with his black/white jumpsuit. When he entered it he pushed accidentally the on/off bottom, which was stupidly inside the portal (*ehem Jack ehem*). He got hard electrocuted and he screamed his voice out of his lungs. Sam and Ticker only stood there shocked, what just happened. Since that day Sam couldn't forgive herself.

When the portal stopped a boy with Snow White hair and glowing green eyes stood there and went unconscious. Where was Danny, they asked themselves and looked at the unconscious boy. Suddenly two bright white rings appeared and and went from his middle into different directions. One goes up while the other goes down. And the white haired boy turned into their beloved best friend.

 **1 week later**

Danny had woken up from the coma a few days ago and was home now. Tucker visited him everyday and told him what happened at the day of the accident. His parents and doctors asked him why he was in the portal. He only responded that he was stupid and wanted to see from the inside, he didn't tell them what Sam dared him to do. He didn't want that his parents were mean to her. But Sam never visited him, she was scared that he would be angry at her because of it. Every time she got a message from Danny or Tucker she didn't respond, she didn't even look at it.

It was Danny's first school day after the accident and he walked with Tucker to school only to see that Sam was sad looking and went away. "Sam?", Danny asked Tucker confused. "Sam, thinks that this was all her... Danny you just went invisible again", Tucker said to his invisible friend. "Great, and how do I get back to be visible?", he asked annoyingly. Tucker only shrugged.

In class, Danny tried to speak with Sam but she ignored him. "Sam, come on? What did I do that you're ignoring me?", he asked sadly. Sam looked at him and whispered: "It's my fault that you had the accident. How aren't you angry or mad at me?". He didn't respond, he looked away as his hand went intangible and let the pen falling. "Crab", he hissed quietly and tried to get his hand tangible again. Sam's eyes widened.

"So you're half ghost and half human, because of the accident. Man, that's not good.", Sam said when the trio walked back home. Tucker and Danny nodded. "Can you show me your powers?", she asked innocently. A smile grew on Danny's face. "Sure at your place?", he asked but Sam shook her head, no. "My parents wouldn't allow you to come.", she lied. "Oh, no Problem. We can go to my place.", Danny proposed and they agreed.

"So Danny you and your little friends want to be ghost hunters?", Jack, Danny's Father, asked the teens, a month after the accident. "Actually I want to be a Astronaut.", Danny responded honestly and sat down.

 **The rest is the show. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **That's what I think happened after Danny went inside the portal.**


End file.
